The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for actuating a transmission with a control hydraulics power source that includes a control hydraulic pump, a control pressure accumulator, and a low-pressure pump that provides low-pressure volumetric flow for a low-pressure hydraulic component.
It is an object of the present invention to optimize a hydraulic system with regard to the design space, weight, costs, and energy efficiency.